Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20161229045517
King Row - legacy kids/kids who’s family makes large donations, lots of prestigious society scholarships or business ones. aut viam inveniam aut faciam (I'll either find a way or make one). JANE SUMMERS - Lately, things haven't been going well for Jane. She can't seem to get excited about anything at all. Or sad. Or angry. Or scared. Or happy. Every day feels like a big gray blur. Everything is just a blah. She no longer cares about school and she can't even work up effort for her philanthropic endeavours. She has no idea what's going on and if she could be, she'd be terrified. What is happening to her? NIAMH STUDWICK - Niamh was so excited to be appointed the head student resident advisor. This is going to be great! Sure, she was selected entirely based on her grades, but that's irrelevant. She's sure she can figure this out -how hard can leading be? QUEENIE BLISHWICK - Queenie is having a tough time - she's finding herself more and more drawn towards girls. She knows for a fact her family and her friends will not accept her. So she's in this year with no option but to stay in the closet at all costs. Right? SARAH EADS - Sarah is one of the brightest students in her class and she knows it. The problem is, so do a lot of people. The girls in Rowling House have too much pride in intelligence and the girls in Jacques and Hugo have too much 'integrity' or 'hard work' to do what Sarah will. But she sees a delightful new business venture. VEGA FAWLEY - Vega is a domineering, hard nosed, bully. There isn't anybody she will not step on to get what she wants. A gossip and a curtain twitcher, she's guaranteed to be all up in your business and god help you if you are in any way marginalized, because you just gave her a weapon with which to beat you. For some reason, her family doesn't agree with her, and she may be ending up moving out to get away from their liberal hippy crap soon. CARINA HOCH - Carina is a long time athelete with a passion for coaching. She can bring her atheletes all the way if she pushes them hard enough. She knows how to help jocks. So why on god's hell has she been assigned to work with the cheerleading squad as their student coach?!? This is so stupid and a waste of her time and talent - what could a bunch of push up bra, makeup caked barbie dolls teach her about athletics? ARIANA ROUNDS - Ariana doesn't belong in this dorm as she very quickly discovered. Business scholarships don't actually work so well when you're surrounded by girls with silver spoons in their mouths and you're stuck in physio learning to walk, never mind dance again. A full recovery is guaranteed, but it'll be work and she's surrounded by assholes. But as long as she keeps quiet and doesn't rock the boat or make waves, it'll all be okay, right? And even if something really bad happened to her, they'd protect her, right? ADRASTEIA SPIROS - Adrasteia is a born activist who firmly believes anybody can be reached with enough time, love, forgiveness, and education. Nobody is irredeemable. So what can she do when she's stuck between a rock and a hard place with regards to helping people survive. GHADA NAGI - Ghada is stuck here by sheer nature of her dad's workplace scholarship. A shame she's not at all a rich girl. What she is though is resourceful and sneaky. Worst comes to worst, she's got her faith that Allah will see her through her time in this hideous rooming situation. MAYA SOKOLOV - Maya has never been very knowledgeable about her mom's heritage. Her parent's families fled the USSR back during the Cold War. She knew her mother was Jewish, but now is the time to figure out what that means to her. She's been lost lately. Maybe this will be a good time to figure herself out. If nothing else, she can wrench herself free from her more....traditional parents. CLOELLA CHAUDRI - Cloella is quiet and a bit shy. She wants to be left alone and work on her art and her business plans. She does not need to be bullied into being a sidekick for the other girls like Vega and Queenie. ....But that doesn't hurt. JARNAI ERDENE - Jarnai is big, bad, and bold. She is not one to be messed with and she will cut your face. She's dark, fierce....and wrapped up in that so she doesn't have to face how utterly terrifying people are to her. There's nothing wrong with her, okay? People are the problem. They're stupid and ugly and she will fucking fight them. NEFTATHYS JOSHI - Neftathys is one of the brightest business students the school has ever seen and her plans are both brilliant and inclusive. She's a master with technology and a charismatic leader. So why is she so unable to convince her father she has more ability than to be a babymaker? She wants a big family but she wants more than just that. But she can't very well fight her father without running against his political machine and ending up losing all her connection to him. It's an endless double bind. JEANETTE REUNELL - Jeanette is a person who doesn't know what they want. They're trying to figure out their life. And if that means changing their outlook and philosophy all the time, that's okay. They'll find something. You know, unless and until they get in too deep for some. EVELYN PRESSLEY - Evelyn's family is good to her. When they're around, that is. As long as she behaves. Sure, there are a million rules and harsh berating if she breaks even a minor one, but there's no way her family could be unhealthy or abusive. They're wealthy, and say they love her. Even if the only way they know how to show it is money. Hmmm. ESTELLA CARSON - Raised by a loving single mother and her uncle, they knew she was great - it was everyone else her family hated. Usually for reasons of race, religion, orientation, etc. Whoops. Neither she nor her sister share the family line, but she is too afraid of her mother to speak out. She needs to hide herself in boys of various levels of appropriateness. LELILA CARSON - Much the way Estella hides in boys, Lelila hides in booze. That can't hurt her, right? Sadly, she's definitely got an addictive personality. This can only end in danger. But will it be for her or for someone else?